The Spanish Republic Union
To learn more about the Historys of some other made up countries visit this link Below http://www.potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Union The Republic Union to be. The Spanish Republic Union was founded by a Spanish Official Named Gonsuela Rodriquez from a town names Santiago. Rodriquez has a Wife named Emilina, and has two sons. His first son Attended the United Union Military Academy and was a Cadet. He was 19 year's old, The first Spanish man to attend the academy and the youngest ever. His Friends at the Academy and even after he had left called him Cadet D. because his first name was Diego. Diego Attended the Academt with Josh Pond's song Lord Jeremiah Pond. Josh Pond was the Leader of the United Union a Neighboring Country. Deigo and Jeremiah were great friends and were in the same class. even after they Graduated they Wrote to each other. Sadly tho, Deigo was Shot in the Battle of Pokanoke Creek, the first major battle of the War. Jeremiah and his Father Rode all the way to Santiago to attend his fallin commrades Funeral. Jeremiah then asked his father to pay for a statue in the town of him. His Father Agreed 100% seeing how much it meant to his son. Jeremiah was 25 at the time. Diego's Brother, whose name was Cortez, Was Attending the University of Spain. ( meaning he was over in spain ) He made it back home in time for the last 2 year's of the war. He had Studied and got a Medical Degree. He Served as a Field Hospital Doctor for the remaining time in the War. He then went on to be the Second Ruler of the Spanish Republic Union, Getting Married to his Lovely Wife, Janet Bell ( Rodriquez ). Sadly they had no Children. Cortez Died at age 55 of Canacer which he had had since he was around 6 year's old, but he never knew it. His Wife tok over the Throne till she died of an Assassination by the Man who greatly hated Cortez for Stealing the woman he loved. he was Caught the day of the Assassination and was Executed the Next day at noon. After this the Ruling went on to Cortez Nephew... Battle of Pokanoke Creek The Battle of Pokanoke Creek was the First Major Engagemeant in the War. The Spanish had not Recived the info that the United Union was aiding the Rebels, and had only come prepared with enough men to defeat the Spanish Rebels and were Greatly outnumbered. This battle lasted 3 hours and the Spanish Were Suffering Major Losses and had a Great Defeat. The Battle was Important because of the Onlaying Fort Francis, which was the Strongest in the Spanish Territory! The Soldiers of the United Union and the Spanish Rebels were to tired, and were suffering major Wounds and losses and did not care to continue on to the Fort, and they just head back. hoping this Victory Would End the War, which it didn't. Skipping to the End ( We are not going to share every detail of this War. BUT! We have a Poll at the Bottom, to see if you want us to make a page describing the Rest of the War PLEASE VOTE ) ALSO! if this page didnt answer everything u were wondering. try the Link at the top to learn more about this country and some of the other fictionous and some real ones in the Fictionous continent of West America. After The War Ended Gonsuela Rodriquez became the Very First President of the Spanish Republic Union! Do you think we should make another page describing the rest of the War? Yes No Possibly Yes, but there are some other things i have questions about besides the War Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO